


The Orkney Family Gathering

by RobberBaroness



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mentions of kidnapping, Trope Bingo Round 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: "I’m begging you, everyone, can’t we just pretend to be normal?  For one night?"
Relationships: Gawain/Dame Ragnelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	The Orkney Family Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, this was jarring to write amid all that darkfic! For the trope bingo prompt "meet the family".
> 
> Also inspired by reading Agravain's page on the King Arthur wiki because seriously, Gawain, what the hell is wrong with your brothers?

Christmases were hard enough for Gawain ordinarily, given that they had been known to involve giant green men hefting axes and being seduced by husband-and-wife teams under the orders of his Aunt Morgan. Bringing home his new wife made the situation even more complicated, but he couldn’t very well refuse to have a big party introducing her to his family. As far as his family was concerned, it would look like he was trying to hide his new bride from them, and as far as Ragnelle was concerned, it would look- correctly- like he was trying to hide them from her.

Which was why he gathered his brothers together beforehand for a little talk.

“Agravain. If you so much as look like you might be thinking of possibly trying to be alone with Ragnelle, I’m going to poison your dinner. Gaheris, I don’t care who mother’s brought home with her this time, you’re going to be civil to them. Gareth, now is not the time to engage in long reminiscences about all the battles Lancelot has won, I don’t want her running off with him. Mordred…” Gawain trailed off. “Mordred, just try to be quiet.”

“I know how to behave around a woman!” Agravain protested.

“The last time you said that, it was immediately before you were cursed by a maiden you attempted to kidnap. I’m begging you, everyone, can’t we just pretend to be normal? For one night?”

“I suppose mother is also getting this talk?” Mordred asked in a petulant tone of voice.

“No, because mother is capable of not talking about her illicit night with King Arthur and how you’re the product of that union, which you seem incapable of doing. If there’s one thing I don’t need Ragnelle to hear, it’s a loud proclamation that you’re the true heir to the throne because your parents committed unknowing incest. Why is this so hard for everyone to understand?”

Gareth stepped forward and put his hand on Gawain’s shoulder.

“Gawain, I just want to say, from the bottom of my heart, that Ragnelle’s stepmother cursed her to be a hag and her brother tried to murder the king. I don’t think she’s going to be in any position to judge us.”

Gawain groaned. He really hated Christmas.


End file.
